Another day at the office
by Joyce3
Summary: Warrick and Sara think they are just going to do their job...Parody, crossover with other shows


Title: Another Day at the Office

Author: Joyce

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine.

Note: This is a parody, I took all my favorite characters from my favorite shows and mixed them up. This is the result, do not take this seriously. I will be updating 'New Beginnings' soon but in the mean time, enjoy!

Another Day at the Office

Sara Sidle was standing next to Warrick Brown, eyeing him up and down. Her eyes focused on his butt and lingered there for a while, enjoying her view. Warrick didn't seem to notice since he was to busy staring at a piece of paper and trying to remember his lines.

"Put that away," Sara hissed. "We're about to start!"

Her companion looked up and gave her a lazy smile. "You know we don't start until they yell..."

"ACTION" a loud voice screamed and Warrick stopped talking, his playful smile gone and replaced by a frown on his face. Next to him Sara all of a sudden looked grim and together they walked into the room where they would process a dead body. No one in the room was dead however, in the corner a young guy sat on a chair, humming along happily.

"Who the hell are you?" Warrick asked him and the guy looked up. "You're not Dawson and Joey," he said with a confused expression on his awfully cute face.

"Who?" Sara demanded to know but the young man brushed away her question and gave her a charming grin. "I'm Pacey Wittter, " he introduced himself. "Also known as _the_ side-kick."

Sara smiled back at Pacey without even knowing why and introduced herself and Warrick. "What are you doing here?" she asked the brown haired boy and he shrugged. "I'm just waiting for Joey and Dawson to come to a decision. That's my part on this show but I seem to be on the wrong set..." He looked around and frowned. " Do you know where the Creek is?" he asked.

Warrick turned to his colleague. "Is this guy on crack?" he asked with a roll of his eyes but before Sara could answer they were interrupted by a blonde woman with a guitar and a brown haired man standing next to her.

"This is weird..." the blonde woman mumbled. "Where did Central Perk go?"

"Could this _be_ any weirder?" her the man next to her responded and he paused, obviously waiting for something. "Why are people not laughing?" he wondered.

"Ehm, hi?" Warrick interrupted, waving at the two new people. "And you guys are?"

"Hello!" the blonde woman responded, looking him up and down. "You are fine," she told him before she pointed at the guy next to her. "This is Chandler Bing and I'm Phoebe Buffay."

"Are you two side-kicks too?" Pacey wanted to know and Chandler and Phoebe looked at each other. "No," Phoebe replied, "I think we're all equally important." She frowned. " No one is copying my hair though..." Next to her Chandler sulked. "Well, no one thought it would be funny to make a show called 'Chandler' either and it's not fair! I was the brains of the operation. Me! Not stupid Joey."

"Hey!!" Pacey shouted. "Joey is not stupid but the love of my life!!"

Chandler frowned. "You have a thing for a older Italian guy?" he asked him and Pacey looked confused. "Joey is not older nor Italian," he said with a shrug before he sat down again and paid no attention to the people around him anymore. "I must learn these damn lines," he mumbled. "Dawson and Joey can be here any second now..."

Meanwhile Sara and Warrick looked at each other helplessly. "What the hell is this?" Warrick whispered while still looking cool and Sara shrugged. "I don't know, science is not giving me an answer here and no one is yelling cut."

Just as Phoebe decided to play Smelly Cat since that was what she did they were interrupted by two new people running into the room. "Vampires!!!!" a dark haired boy with a cross in his hand shouted. "Beware of vampires!!!!!" Behind him a tiny blonde girl followed him with her hands in her pocket. "Don't be lame, Xander, " she said. "Do you see any vampires here?"

Xander turned around. "I am not lame!!!!" he yelled.

The blonde didn't even look at him anymore, paying attention to the people around here. "Hey," she said while pointing at Sara. "You used to play a doctor on ER, I know since I always try to see that show in reruns. Well, if the world isn't ending. That show is awesome!"

Sara frowned. "I was never a doctor," she said. "I'm a forensic investigator."

Meanwhile Xander was still standing there, wondering why nobody paid attention to him anymore. "Hello!!!!" he waved. "I'm still here!!!"

His blonde friend didn't even look back and he shrugged, walking over to the corner to take a seat next to Pacey. "I hate this damn show," Xander mumbled. "I make lame-ass jokes, I turn fat and I never get a story line. I'm the most pitiful side-kick in the world!"

"Nope," Pacey replied with a shrug. "That would be me, I'm ten times the actor that our leading character is but I'm still nothing more then the guy that keeps soulmates from spending their lives together."

"Oh, please," Xander replied, "I've seen that show of yours. You get to be with the future misses Tom Cruise in the end while they pook my eye out in my last season!! Don't you dare try to win this pity party."

With Sara and Warrick whispering to each other in confusion, Xander and Pacey debating who was the worst side-kick, Phoebe playing a song and Chandler making jokes while waiting for laughter to erupt no one paid attention to the tiny blonde woman in the room.

"HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled. "This is not right. I'm the center of the world!! This should be about me!!! It's all about me!" She pointed at Warrick. "Ask me who I am," she demanded and Warrick raised his eyebrows. "Are _you_ telling _me_ what to do?" he asked her in a low voice and the blonde woman just nodded. "Yep," she answered, " keep with the programme here."

Warrick shook his head before sighing and doing what this strange girl wanted. "Who are you?" he asked and the blonde woman seemed to grow somehow while she spoke. "I'm Buffy, the Vampire Slayer," she said with a proud expression while looking around waiting for her praise. Xander and Pacey didn't even pay attention to her however since they were still in a heated discussion while both CSI's looked at the girl with a mixture of pity and impatience. Chandler frowned though. "I know you!" he said. "You like boning vampires with souls!"

Buffy blushed a little, not particularly proud of that fact when a blonde guy entered the room with a brunette behind him. Immediately dramatic music was heard and Pacey jumped up.

"You're my soulmate, Joey," the blonde boy whispered and Joey looked at him with tears in her eyes. "But Dawson, the possibility of us being together is so not possible that it makes it impossible to even think that it could be possibly possible."

"What?" Xander said but Pacey shushed him while looking at Joey with pure admiration in his eyes. "Jo," he whispered dramatically and she turned around. "Pacey, my love," she answered before she looked back at Dawson again. She stood there for ten dramatic minutes, looking at both guys while Pacey gave her longing stares. "What are you doing, man?" Xander asked.

"Shhh," Pacey replied. "This is what I do, I say Jo and give longing stares."

"I can't decide!" Joey cried. "I don't want either of you. I want Tom Cruise!!!!"

"And I want you too!" Tom Cruise said behind her, standing on a couch and jumping up and down in a excited manner. "I'm so in love!!. Marry me, have my baby!"

"Yes," Joey exclaimed and together they disappeared into happily ever after. "What the hell?" both Dawson and Pacey said before shrugging and looking at each other. "You think Jack is still single?" Dawson asked and Pacey smiled. "I bet I could get him to sleep with me first," he answered and Dawson narrowed his eyes. "He's my soulmate!" he said before they both took off, ready to dazzle another victim with their charms.

"I do not like this show," Buffy pouted, "No one pays attention to me!!"

"True," Xander replied while standing next to her. "I even had more lines," he added proudly and Buffy started crying and ran off, trying to get out of the universe where even Xander was more important then she was. "Hey man," Xander said to Warrick, "How do you get to be so cool?"

Warrick rolled his eyes. "Some people have that," he replied. "You think I have it too?" Xander asked and Warrick didn't even bother to reply. "I guess not," Xander mumbled before going after Buffy, knowing that without Buffy he wasn't even a side-kick anymore.

Sara sighed and looked around, "We still need to get rid of Chandler and Phoebe," she told her colleague.

"I do not like it here!!!" Chandler whined. " No one laughs at my jokes and Monica is not here to order me around."

"I want to go home too," Phoebe told him. "I like being the crazy one of the six of us but in here I seem normal compared to all those other freaks we met."

"Maybe you should just leave the room?" Sara suggested, finally seeing a pattern in the craziness. "It seemed to work for the other ones."

"We could try that," Chandler replied and they left the room. Both Sara and Warrick heard Chandler tell a joke and insane laughter irrupting. "I guess they're back," Warrick commented and Sara nodded with a smile.

"You are pretty cool, you know that?" she said and Warrick nodded. "Tell me something I don't know," he replied with a shrug and he was about to give her a compliment when...

"CUT" a voice yelled and Sara walked out of the room with Warrick in tow. They found Hodges outside. "Another day at the office?" he asked them both and they laughed. "Yep, just another day at the office," Sara replied with a mysterious smile before she pushed Hodges inside and closed the door. "Have fun in there!" Warrick yelled after him and both walked away with a evil grin on their face. "He is _so_ not going to like it in there..."

The End


End file.
